True to my self
by KohanaStar
Summary: This is a story about a 30 year old woman who is struggling to survive abuse aboard a yuatja ship and at the same time to stay true to her religius beliefs. She never thought she would ever find love here. Please people, this is my first fan fiction, and I am also learning how to post new chapter properly as I go. Any advice is appriciated.
1. Chapter 1

I never saw his foot coming until it was too late. A split second after he made contact with my stomach I was doubled over in pain. Above me I could hear him trilling. That was their way of laughing.

"Come eta fight me, don't be so weak," he said, taunting me.

As I struggled to catch me breath, I made sure to stay down on the floor as submissive as I could be, hoping, praying that he would get bored and dismiss me. But the pain was so great that tears just started rolling down my face. Then the sound I have come to dread, the trilling sound of their laughter, only it was not coming from my attacker, it was coming from behind me.


	2. Chapter 3

The laughter went on for a few seconds and I was too scared to turn my head, but I did have a good idea who it was. And when he came around and bent down in front of me, he put his hand under my chin and moved my head to look up at him. I was right, his name is Strong Claw.

"Don't you know it is disrespectful to look at ranked hunters in then eye/" Strong Claw asked. Then he pushed my head back down. "Get out of my sight, you disgust me, ooman eta."

As soon as I heard that I was ready to run away, but instead, I got up slowly, mainly due to the pain in my midsection, bowed to them and left. Backing away of course. I learned that the hard way my first day here, when I first met then. I finally made it back to the belly of the ship. There the senor eta greeted me with a nod. He motioned me over to my sleeping area, had me lay down and did his usual body check for injuries. When he touched my stomach I winced and let a few tears roll down my cheeks. He is very understanding, the only one who has shown my any kindness.

"You rest," he said. "I will wake you later when it is time to serve diner. Who did this?"

"Talon did the beating and when Strong Claw came he ordered me out of his sight."

He nodded and then left me to rest. After the first beating I got from them he advised me to try to avoid them and when I couldn't to submit to them. After the third, both of us started to realize that maybe they were looking for me to do so. So I started to stay in the ship's belly, hoping to avoid them, since honored yautja do not come down here. That lasted for 3 days, on the 4th day a message was sent to have me clean the inside of the vents in the main kehrite, that is where they practice. The vent covering was 3 feet wide and 3 feet tall and unfoutinely also 10 feet from the floor. I was ready to turn back and get a ladder, at the same time wondering if yautja had ladders when I saw a honored hunter approaching me. I quickly went into the most submissive pose I knew of and prayed to God he wouldn't hit me.

He stopped a few feet in front of my and spread his mandibles, I could tell he was taking in my scent and I knew I smelled bad since by that time I had been on the ship for 9 days as near as I could tell and was not allowed a shower. "what are you doing here, eta," he asked. I was so scared that I was having trouble forming a proper sentence. " I am sorry, the vent um needs um cleaning…I I um I was told to come clean it." I said all while keeping my eyes to the ground.

"I see," he said eyeing my cleaning supplies. "And how do you expect to reach it?" At that moment it occurred to me that he had kindness in his voice and was speaking softly to me. At that point I was still scared and I was sure he could smell the fear rolling off me in waves, but the kindness in his voice helped to ease some of that fear. But at his last question I began to feel anxety.

He put his hand under my chin and made me look up at him, my first thought was that he had beautiful green eyes, like an emerld, my second thought was oh dear God please don't let him hit me. I was told when I was first made an eta that if an eta looks any honored male or female in the eye that would earn them a beating. "Well," he asked. I could feel my heart start pounding as my fear grew, I closed my eyes and tried not to cry. Despite my efforts a tear rolled down my face. He continued to look at me for a few seconds and then he let go of my chin and moved around me. He went to the air vent and removed the cover, then motioned with his hand for me to come over to him.


	3. Chapter 4

When I came close to him, he put his hands on my waist and lifted me up to the vent, I went inside and after I was in, he lifted my cleaning supplies after me, I could not believe that just happened.

Thank you, Honored Hunted," I said. He just nodded, then went to the large mat that was in the middle of the room and started practicing, I went and stared my cleaning. I was so focused on my cleaning, I never heard the doors slid open. I never saw them enter the room.

"Greetings, Honored Sharp Fang," said Talon, "how are you today?"

"I am well and your self, young blood?" replied Sharp Fang.

"Good, thank you." Said Talon. He turned as if seeing me for the first time. "If that eta is disturbing you, Strong Claw and I will be happy to remove it from here."

Sharp Fang moved with lightning speed as he rushed up and back handed Talon, "don't you think I am capable of removing a mere eta, pup?" he said.

Talon stay on the floor and submitted to the senor hunter. "Yes Honored Sharp Fang, of course I was just offering…"

"Then I strongly suggest you be more mindful of your offers in the future, pup," growled Sharp Fang. "you are to help the eta get down when she is down cleaning and put the vent covering back in place. Is that clear?" As Sharp Fang turned and started walking to the doors.

"Yes, Honored one," said Talon. Watching him leave.

"Nice going," smirked Strong Claw.

"Shut up, Strong Claw. That eta is going to pay for this." Said Talon.

Wow done at last, it had taken me 2 hours to clean the vent so that no dust remained , as I was making my way back to the opening I was looking forward to seeing the yautja male who had shown me kindness. When I poped my head out of the vent I had a trilling sound, I looked up and saw Strong Claw and Talon. I was ready to turn and retreat back into the vent, but before I could Talon grabbed me by the neck and said," the honored hunter Sharp Fang ordered me to help you out eta so here you go," as he said that he yanked me out and threw me to the floor.

My hands were the first to hit the floor and break my fall, scraping up my palms and forearms in the process. I turned myself over and moved to sit on both knees and kept my head bowed. "I am done cleaning the vent, may I go now please," I said

I heard a roar and I knew I was in trouble, before I could brace myself, I was backhanded to the floor. "Who said you could talk, you worthless eta?" roared Talon. as he moved put his face close to mine. I kept my head down eyes on the floor, staying silent. Then Talon grabbed me by the throat and lifted me up into the air with one hand, he shoved me against the wall, my feet dangling 2 feet off the floor. "Well," He roared, "who said you could talk, answer me now, you worthless eta."

"Noone, honored one," I said. As tears rolled down my cheeks.

"That's right, you best remember that in the future, Never speak to a male unless he gives you permission." Said Talon.

"Are you sure it learned it's lesson, Talon," asked Strong Claw, eyeing me.

I got really scared when he said that for 2 reasons. One I had forgotten he was even there and two one alone was bad enough, but both together was 10 times worse. I have seen this many times in humans, they feed off each out, encourage each others abuse of me.

"No, I don't think so, but I am a patient teacher," said Talon, lifting his mandibles. That is how they smile. But I did not like it when they smiled at me that way. "Come I know a place where I can give it its lesson. Eta, you follow me or else I will give you a beating that will make you unable to move for a week." He said, dropping me to the floor. All I could do was nod my head yes to acknowledge him.

Talon and Strong Claw walked out of the kehrite with me following close behind, head down of course. I was wondering why there was no other yautja around, after a few minutes I realized that it was their evening meal time. Then I started wondering why they weren't at the meal and where they were taking me.

"Here we are," announced Strong Claw, bringing me out of my thoughts. When I looked up I saw it was the public shower room for the unblooded ones. I was thrown into the shower area. "You stink," said Talon. "Take a shower, go on we'll wait. He said smiling down at me.

I just stood there looking down, I did not want to shower in front of a couple of males least of all these two males.

"I don't think she appreciates our efforts, Talon," said Strong Claw. Coming up to me.

"You're right," agreed Talon, "Ungrateful eta," than he back handed me to the floor and said, "time for her lesson." Then he kicked me in my stomach. Which made me flip over and go back a couple feet. I had my back to them and I started crying, the pain was intense. All of a sudden the back of my top was grabbed and ripped open. I was forced onto my stomach and Talon put his face a few inches from mine, "let's see how well you can stay quiet, eta," He said.

I did not like the sound of that, so when he moved back and out of my line of sight, all I could do was braced myself as best I could for the unknown. After a few seconds, that seemed like hours, I felt it, the intense, sharp sting of a whip. I hurt far worse then I could ever image. I could not stop myself from crying out. Tears pouring down my face.

"Too bad eta, you were not quiet, you need to be punished." At that point I could not focus on who was talking. Another sting of the whip and another and another and another. I was now crying uncontrollably, trying to cover my mouth with my hands and at the same time begging them to stop.

"Enough, this worthless eta has taken too much of our evening meal time, we can continue this lesson later," said Talon. Then he turned and left with Strong Claw following behind him.

I just lay there on the floor in too much pain to even move. Still crying and shacking. After a few minutes I heard the shower room door open.


	4. Chapter 5

"Young One,"

I had not yet yearned their language, but I could tell from his voice that he is the senor eta. I wanted to tell him that in the last beating, my translater was broken, but I was in too much pain to move or even speak.

Senor Eta's point of view (pov)

I did not know what happened to that ooman eta and I didn't really care, but I was responsible for her. So when she did not come back from cleaning the airvents in the kehrite I had no choice but to go looking for her. I went to the Kehrite and from there followed her sent towards the unblooded living area. I saw 2 young bloods come out of the unblooded shower and come in my direction. I quickly lowered my head to them.

"Eta clean up the mess in there," ordered Talon.

I nodded my head and waited for them to pass before I went in. I saw Talon had a whip and it smelled of blood, ooman blood, I got a bad feeling about this. When the 2 young bloods turned the corner I went into the shower room.

The scent of blood hit me in the face, the first thing I saw was the ooman eta laying on the ground with her back to me, she was crying and moaning. I saw her translater on the floor broken. When I first met her she did not have a scar on her body now she had many, I worried how her mind was.

"Young One," I knew she couldn't understand me, but I decided to try to comfort her. I knelt over her and started purring, after a few minutes she stopped moaning. I picked her up and carried her back to our living area, touching her wounds as little as possible. Once there, I laid her on her bed and continued purring to her until she fell asleep.

"Rest well, Little one," I said, turning to go back to my chores. I have been the senor eta here for about 50 years. And an eta for about 73 years. I was hunting with my clan, doing a hive clensing when a hard meat attacked me from behind, I swung my are around and impaled it with my spear, but when I pulled the spear out, its acid blood poured onto my leg. The wound was extensive and beyond repair. After that I went from being an honored hunter to a disgraced eta. But in that time to now I have met 2 young bloods who have the makings of bad bloods in them. Talon and Strong Claw. I will have to watch the ooman eta closely, I feel inside that the injuries that she recived today are only the beginning. She has been here for 9 cycles so far and I am worried for her safety.

5 days (cycles) later

Sharp Fang's POV

I just returned to my room and I take off my awu'asa, my hunting armor. I enjoyed the hunt very much and needed it to clear my head. Now that I am back, I am looking forward to training the young bloods. I am also looking forward to the upcoming mating season which is only 3 weeks away.

Ooman eta's POV

It has been about 15 days since I came on board and I have stayed in the ships belly doing chores. And I am happy about that, these yuatjs, my fellow etas have for the most part ignored me. It was 6 days ago that I was whipped and it took 2 days before I could move around with out wanting to cry. I did not get any medicine, as an eta, I am not allowed such things. I still am not allowed to shower and I was not given a new translater to replace my broken one. Just trying to understand the senor eta when he tells me to do something makes me smile. I am glad to have something to smile about.

I also keep thinking about that male who lifted me up to the air vent and wonder if I will see him again. I have always loved the Disney movie, The Lion King, and look up the characters names and Rafiki means friend so in my mind that is what I have been calling him. I do not want to go back up top to other parts of the ship, but for my chores I may have to. The only thing that will help me is that I may see Rafiki again.


	5. Serving Dinner

There, I was done cleaning the fruit, strange looking fruit, but oh well. For the most part yautja ate meat, but they do enjoy eating fruit sometimes. As etas we are only given the leftovers and not much at that. It is ok, I have always been over weight so since I have been eating less and losing a few pounds I see that as a good thing. The senor eta comes by and gestures me to come over and follow him. He leads me up out of the ship's belly and into the dining room where all the honored ones eat. He puts his hands on my shoulders and guides me behind a huge platter of raw meat. Apparently I am to help serve dinner. Why, I do not know, but I obey.

A few minutes after he leaves, the honored hunters start to come in to get food. The first is the high elder, the one who made me an eta. I have not seen him since that day. As he stops in front of me I bow a little in a greeting and put some food on his tray until he lets me know to stop. Then he goes to sit down. A few more hunters pass by and then one does not leave after I put meat onto his tray, after a few seconds I decide to look up to see why he is still there. I look straight into his green eyes, it's him, Rafiki. I quickly lower my eyes, I never see him nod a few seconds more and he moves away. After about an hour I have finished serving everyone and move to start washing the dishes. More like platters that weigh a good 15 pounds.

Evening meal, Sharp Fang's POV

I am ready to sit at a back table when I hear Yeyinde call me over, he is the high elder so I can not refuse. I greet him by shaking his shoulder and he returns the gesture.

"You seem to have taken an interest in the ooman eta," Yeyinde says.

" Yes, a little. She seems very scared and unsure of her actions, yet I have heard that when she first came on board she was a happy female, smiling and laughing," I replied.

"She was, the hard life as an eta has changed her, She seems to have lost weight." Said Yeyinde.

I sat there thinking and asked, "Why was she brought on board and made an eta?"

"Well, it was her own choice, she sided with our own hunters against ooman ones, they had taken a pup after killing it's mother, a yautja pup. She saved the pup and took him to the hunter, since there was only him on that hunt she insisted she come along to care for the pup until someone could take over. On the way here, they met up with a female clan ship and the pup was adopted. After they arrived here, I offered her the chance to train and become a hunter. She said no, Said it would violate her God's laws to hunt for sport or for trophies since He values all life." Said the high elder. " I told her either learn the ways of the hunt or become an eta. She chose life as an eta."

I looked over at the ooman eta, it looked like she was starting to clean up. She was smiling a little but it also looked like she was trying to hide it. I know she is only and eta and not worth my time, but I could not get her off my mind. I decided to head to the kehrite to train, to clear my thoughts of her.

Ooman eta's POV

Wow, I am finally done. While I was washing the dishes I imagined I was getting praised for my hard work, lame I know, but whatever helps, right? I am done and all the honored hunters are gone. I can go back to the ship's belly to eat my dinner and then sleep. As I leave, I keep close to the wall, I learned that yautja tend to walk in the middle of the hall. After 5 minutes of walking I am shoved against the wall. I look like to see it was Talon that pushed me, oh joy. Immediitly he slaps me. "who said you could look at me eta?" he asked.

I just stay quiet and keep my head down and hope this is the worst of it. Too bad I am wrong.

"Follow me," he says. And turns to leave

I follow him, no choice in that as he is walking I am wondering where he learned english, and he takes me back to the unblooded ones shower room. I can feel panic start to set in. "Get in," he says, giving me yet another shove.

Inside I see Strong Claw waiting. He inhales deeply and smiles, "You stink," he says, in good english. I can see the whip in his hand. "Take your top off,"

"Please don't make me do this," I beg.

"Take it off!" he roars.

"No, honored one," I then tried to run for the door, but Talon is blocking it. I felt Strong claw grab the back of my top and throw me onto the floor, by then I am crying, "shut up" he yells, and then he rips my top off and says, "lets see how long you can stay quiet, worthless eta," I know whats coming and brace myself as best I came. I start crying as I feel the first strike of the whip and I manage to stay quiet, but by the fourth strike I am in so much pain I cry out. I stop keeping track after the 6th strike. After a few more a darkness comes over me and I welcome it.

5 hours later

I wake up and I am alone in the dark and my back hurts like crazy I get my top and hold it in front of me since it is ripped. I am having a really hard time moving around, but I don't want to stay in this shower room any more. I slowly make my way to the ship's belly and pray that I will make it with out encountering any yuatja. I seems to take hours due to the pain, but I make it back. I fall down face first on my bed and let the darkness take me away from the pain once more.


	6. Chapter 6

One week later

I was beaten again last night and it has been about 6 days since I was last whipped. Now my back and my stomach hurts and of course there will be no medical aid for me. I have started calling the senor eta Kovo, I liked that character in the lion king. Since my last whipping he has been by my side and purring to me every night. I felt at peace and safe when he is around. As much as I can. I think the wounds on my back are infected, I have been fighting a fever for the past 3 days. I do not care for the way my life is right now but that does not mean I want to die. I have decided to go see the healer they have on board, the worst he can do is kill me, I laugh quietly to myself as I think, At least that will end the pain.

As I am walking through the ship I am taking all the back hallways as much as I can and in 20 minutes I arrive at their medical room. I go in and bow to the healer and wait for him to acknowledge me. Since I do not have my translater, I can only hope he understands what I say.

Healer's POV

I can hear her and smell her the moment she walks in,. as I turn to face her I can see her bow. I am pleased that she has learned the proper way to show respect. "What do you want, eta," I say.

"Please, honored healer, the translater I had broke, so I can not understand you. There are wounds on my back, I believe they are infected since I have had a fever the last 3 days, please help me." She said.

I do not speak her language so I turn and look for a new translater, finding one I walk over to her. The closer I get the stronger the scent of her fear. I realize the wounds she is talking about are from a beating if she is this fearful of me. I purr to help calm her, it works a little. I fit the new translater into her ear. And make a few adjustments. "Can you understand me now?" I ask.

"Yes, honored healer, thank you."

"Your welcome, now I will excuse you since this is the first time you have made the request, but understand that etas do not deserve medical care. But come to me again and you wil be punished. Do you understand?"

Yes, honored healer. Thank you for your kindness and time."

"Now leave," I said as I turn away and return to my work. I hear the doors close after her and sigh in frustration, not female should be treated that way. I remember when I first saw her, looking around smiling. She was so happy to be here, now it is like she is a shadow of her former self.

Sharp Fang's POV

I saw the ooman eta walking around, she seemed to have a destination in mind, I was curious so I decided to follow her. She never even knew I was there. I caught her scent, she was in heat, I wondered what her skin would feel like to touch. Suddenly she stops and she has a scared look in her eyes. She takes a deep breath and goes into a room. It is the medical room. I decide to wait and see what happens. I don't have to wait long, after a few minutes she come out and starts to walk back the way she came. I let her go, when she is around the corner and out of sight I turn to go ask the healer what she wanted. Before I even reach the door I can hear the ooman eta cry out and then a thump.

Ooman eta's POV

I am glad I finally got a new translater, but sad my wounds could not be treated, as I turn the corner I am thinking about all the chores I have to do today and not paying attention to who is around. I see 2 males block my path. I look up to see Talon and Strong claw. I am thinking to my self, are they following me?

Strong claw shoves me into the wall so hard that I cry out and fall to the floor. And faster then I can blink he has his hand around my throat and lifts me up. They both get close and take in my scent. Suddenly their hands are moving all over my body. They touch my breasts, squezzing them and I feel one hand touch me between my legs and I start crying, I am wondering if they are going to rape me here and now.

I hear a roar and they stop and let me fall to the ground. I look up to see Rafiki and he looks really angery. He looks at me and then he looks at both of them.

"YOU WORTHLESS PUPS GET OUT OF MY SIGHT," he roars.

I am still on the floor crying when he walks over to me. He squats down to my eye level and looks over my body. "Come with me, eta," he says.. He then gets up and walks away. With my trying to keep up with him.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't know where Rafiki is taking me but I am glad it is away from Talon and Sharp fang. This touching me is something new, they have always told me how discusting they find me so why are they touching me now?

I am so lost in my thoughts that when Rafiki stops I almost run into him. He enters a code in the door panal and after the door slides open he walks in, I follow after him. We are in a room, the first thing I see is a really large bed, even bigger then a human's king size bed. But why has he brought me here? He walks over to the desk and motions me to come over and when I do he pulls out the chair and motions me to sit, it is big and a little hard for me to climb into so Rafiki helps me up by putting his hands around my waist and lifting me up. He then goes to a wall with a lot of skulls on it and brings 2 over to me. These skulls are elongated, kinda banana shaped.

"Eta, you are to polish these tropies," he says. And with that he shows me the proper way to do it. When he is satisfied I know how he turns and walks through a 2nd door in the room, must be the bathroom I think. Sure enough I hear water running. I smile and get to work polishing his tropies.

Sharp Fang's POV

I am finally able to relax and start thinking back on what I did and more importantly what I saw today. Those young bloods had her pushed against the wall, with their hands all over her body and I felt a rage I had never felt before, she is in heat, that's all and it is affecting me. Either way, no female should be treated like that. It seemed like she needed a rest so I brought her to my room and put her to work polishing 2 of my tropies, she just better not damage them. I lean back in my bath and start to relax, my thoughts soon drift to the female's soft skin and wonder what it would be like to have such a soft body under me. I can feel my self harden, this wakes me up fast. I growl and shake my head, trying to get rid of those thoughts. She is an eta, not worth my time. I get out of the bathing area and dry myself off and get dressed, Time to check on the eta.

When I exit the bathroom, I see she is asleep at my desk, I growl quietly in frustrasion and move closer to inspect her work. She did a good job for her first time at this. I touch her head to see if she would wake up, she sighs softly but remains asleep. I go to my drawers and pull out some extra blankets and make a small bed next to mine, then I go and pick her up and put her down onto the bed and cover her up with more furs. She sighs in contentment and snuggles down into the furs. I climb into my own bed and turn out the light. I fall asleep to the sound of her soft breathing.


	8. Chapter 8

I wake up to someone who is shaking my shoulder gently, I groan and turn over to see who it is. I stare into Rafiki's eyes. Then I realize that I fell asleep after polishing his trophies and I also realize I am laying on some soft bedding and I have soft furs covering me. I look around and see that I am still in his room. I move slowly to get up and push my self against the wall. I look at Rafiki waiting for him to say something.  
"Do you know why those young bloods were touching you, eta?" Rafiki asked.  
I shake my head no, They have only beaten and whipped me before.  
"You were in heat," he says, "but it is over now, yautja males can smell when a female is in heat and your heat is over."  
"Thank you for saving me, honored hunter," I say.  
"You may leave now," he says.  
I nod and move to get up, as I stand I start to feel dizzy and reach out to grab something to steady myself, unfortunately that something is Rafiki. I am surprised when he stands still and lets me steady myself. I have a massive headache and a worse fever then yesterday. As soon as I am able to keep my balance I head out of Rafiki's room. I think to myself, it is time to get back to work.

2 Weeks Later

All the etas are on edge, I have heard the yautja females are coming today, I am actually hoping I will get to see them. I understand all of them are bigger and stronger then any male yautja. As wrong as this is I am hoping a couple of them will kick Talon's and Strong Claw's butts.  
The senior eta comes over to me and says I am to go serve food at a party held in honor of the females. He then turns and walks toward a back room, I am curious, I have been told no eta goes in there except on special occasions.  
"Here are a clean set of clothes, try not to take too long," he says, handing me the clothes and a towel. "I will wait here."  
I go inside to find a shower. I break out in a huge smile and rush to turn it on. After a couple of minutes the water does not get hot or even warm up, I am disappointed but overall I am happy, I finally get a bath. I use the soap that is there to wash my hair and body, twice. Then I just stand under the water since it is helping to clean the wounds on my body and cool my fever a little, until I hear a knock at the door. Oh, killjoy, I think. But I turn off the water and start drying myself. After about 5 minutes I get dressed and go out.  
"Took you long enough," he said, but he has a smile on his face so I know he is more amused then upset. " Go to the dinning room."  
"Am I to go alone?" I ask.  
"Yes, the females have heard about our female human eta and they are curious to see you." he answered.  
"Ok" I turn and leave. "Thank you for the shower," I say as I head out.  
Inside the dining room, there is a lot of activity. One of the hunters comes over to me, "So you are the human eta I have heard so much about, you smell clean at least. Come I will show you what to do." He says as he walks away.  
"Yes Honored one." I say.  
In less then a second he turns around and has his hand under my chin, I keep my eyes down. "good you know your place," he says as he lets me go and moves over to the table. "You are to walk around and make sure everyone's cups are full. This is cannily, a very strong alcohol, do not drink it, pup. Do you understand?" he asked.  
I nod yes. Then he walks away. As I grab the pitcher I can feel my fever getting stronger and I start to feel dizzy. So I move slowly. As I am circling around the room I feel a lot of stares and many females are touching me and examining my body, I thank god that the clothes I was given are covering the worst of my wounds. Since my arms and legs are uncovered those wounds are in plain sight. And they are touching those.

Sun's POV

I an enjoying these males attention, but it does get old after a while. Then I see a female human enter the room, this must be the female human eta I heard about and I decide to watch her, in case she needs help. After all, I am Sunstreaks or Sun for short, matriarch of this female clan. One of the males who was talking to me has fallen silent and is also watching this female. She may be an eta, but I can always tell when a male is interested in a female as more then a seasonal mate. What was his name again? I think to myself, ah yes Sharp Fang. As she is walking around I can see she is moving slowly, far slower then she should, I am wondering what is wrong. I see a lot of females from my clan touching her she stands still respectfully and allows it. They are just curious. As she heads over to the other side of the room I can see her start to sway and after a few seconds she falls to the floor. I move to go to her, but Sharp Fang moves fast and is at her side in an instant.


End file.
